


Deflowering Tokonome

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Creampie, F/M, Facials, First Time, Large Breasts, POV Second Person, Porn, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Aphrodite Studios is booming. Mamori has grown curious after walking in on Mirei's filming session, and gets her chance to participate with the Reader, who has won a raffle contest to be in one of the studio's movies. Only one man will show her the forbidden pleasure, and it turns out he's the one.
Relationships: Tokonome Mamori/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Deflowering Tokonome

You had been watching the livestream on Aphrodite Studios’ website, and donated a lot of money for your name to be entered into the raffle. The images you saw that day stuck with you. Watching those men, their cocks hanging out, getting the chance to pound Mirei Shikishima’s sexy tanned body was the best orgasm you’d had while watching porn. You wanted to imagine yourself there, having her breasts wrapped around your dick and getting to taste her sticky pussy juice. Aphrodite Studios wasn’t accepting anyone, and the chance that you’d be able to go was a shot in the dark.

Until the day you got that email. It gave you instructions on where to go, to get in the helipad that would take you to Mermaid Island. You, along with a few other men, were blindfolded and told to keep everything a secret. Once you arrived on the island, you would get a chance to have sex with one of the girls. It wasn’t known which one, but you didn’t care. You wanted to get your dick wet with the girls on Mermaid Island, and it had taken up your fantasies, making it hard to sleep. As well as hard in general.

You arrived at the studios after a flight that lasted a few hours. The studios were clean and well-lit, not the dingy, low-budget porn house that you had been expecting. It turns out that Mirei and Mamori, the newest and most prominent pair on the island, had returned to Aphrodite Studios for another chance at having sex with men. Last time, Mamori had walked in just at the end of the shoot, and tasted a drop of semen from Mirei’s nipple. She wanted more of it, and you were going to provide.

The men split off from your group, going to another part of the studio set with Mirei. After her last experience, she found that she had a fetish for gangbangs. The more cocks her body was taking, the better. She wasn’t going to stop until her brown skin was painted white with jizz, and needed at least four men to help her get off. Mamori, on the other hand, was having her first time. You were an ordinary guy, perhaps one who looked at gravure models with big boobs too much, but you were the least threatening of the men picked for this particular batch.

“Hello, I’m Mamori Tokonome,” she said. “I know, my name has that other reading. I don’t want to hear those jokes anymore, so... I want to let you have sex with me. I’m still new at this, so I hope we can get along well.”

“Mamori, you’re so cute,” you said. “I thought you were going to be petite, but you have some pretty big breasts for such a small stature.”

“Do you want to see them?” Mamori asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” you told her.

Mamori unbuttoned her top, pulling down her bra to expose her breasts. Her tits had some real volume to them, with a nice shape and puffy nipples. Her areolae and her tips were a shade of youthful pink, hard and dripping with sweat. You placed your hands on her breasts, massaging them and kneading her titflesh. Her nipples, which were soft when she took them out, started to harden as you played with her boobs. Each time you made them jiggle, her nipples got harder until they were standing fully upright, visible in silhouette behind the studio’s lights.

Mamori removed her top and her bra entirely, leaving her topless in the middle of the studio. As she raised her arms while you played with her breasts, you noticed that Mamori had something unexpected for a woman. She had some rather densely hairy armpits, each pit filled with a thick patch of red hair. She had been nervously sweating, trapping her stench inside her pits. The smell coming from them was ripe and feminine. You took your hands off her breasts and asked Mamori to raise her arms. Getting down on your knees so you were at her level, you placed your head inside her armpit.

You licked her sweat out of her pit, slurping it onto your tongue. It was slightly salty and bitter, but the raw smell of her armpit perfume made your cock get fully hard. This was an experience you couldn’t get from jerking off to the livestream. Her feminine armpit stink was delicious. You couldn’t believe that such a cute little girl was able to produce a powerful smell like this. Mamori let out cute sighs as you licked her pits. You moved your tongue away from her armpits, heading towards her nipples and her breasts. You played with her nipples with your tongue, moving down her body into her belly button.

As you rolled your tongue around her navel, Mamori moved her fingers towards her panties. She stuck her hand inside, teasing her hardening clit. You asked her if she could remove her skirt and panties next. Both of them dropped to the floor, and you got your first look at Mamori’s naked body. Her pubic mound was covered in a similarly thick bush of red hair, covering so much of her body that it nearly went up to her belly button. Mamori hadn’t had time to groom her armpits of her pubes since she came to Mermaid Island, and let them grow in naturally when it became clear that it turned Mirei on. It turned you on, too.

“Mamori, your pubes are beautiful,” you said. “They’re so thick and hairy, and the smell coming from them. I can’t take it any more!”

“It’s okay,” Mamori said. “I’m really curious what one looks like. Do you want to show me your... penis?”

“Of course!” you said.

In one pull, you took off your underpants and shorts at once, letting your mostly hard dick out. Mamori looked at it in awe. She had never seen something like this before. It was throbbing and alive, but also rather soft and pliable to the touch. Mamori grasped her fingers around it, getting a feel for what a cock was like. Her other hand moved to your balls, her fingertips playing with them as she watched your reactions. The more her hand touched your dick, the harder you got. In time, you were fully erect.

“Mamori, this is what an erect penis looks like,” you said.

“It’s so big. It’s twitching,” Mamori said. “Will this really fit inside me?”

“I’m sure we can make it work,” you said. “You’re looking plenty wet already.”

Lines of love juice were running down Mamori’s thighs. She hadn’t been giving it much thought, but her pussy was dripping wet. You guided her over to the bed as the camera kept filming. You asked Mamori to lay down on the bed and spread her legs. Nervously, she opened her legs and gave you a full view of her pussy. Her slit was cute and puffy, and the way her pubic hair enveloped it only made her look sexier. As you examined Mamori’s pussy, you saw that her hair went all the way down to her asshole. The ring of her anus was surrounded by red hairs, all of them perking up in anticipation of sex.

“If this hurts, let me know,” you told her. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Okay,” Mamori said, blushing and smiling. She looked to the other bed on set. Mirei was already in the middle of filming her sex scene. Mamori watched in amazement as Mirei took a dick in her pussy and asshole at the same time, all while jerking off two more cocks with her hands. She was getting into it, her face twisted into a lewd expression. Mirei broke from her scene for a moment to give Mamori an encouraging look.

“It won’t hurt,” said Mirei. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“I trust you, sir,” Mamori said. “Please... take my virginity.”

You held your hard erection in your hand, lining up the glans with the entrance of Mamori’s pussy. You rubbed it against her snatch, covering it in a layer of her love juices. The head spread apart her lips, going into the entrance of her pussy. You felt her hymen rubbing against you, and with a single thrust pushed through it. Mamori’s inner folds were so wet in anticipation that her pussy sucked you in like a whirlpool, clamping around your dick and refusing to let go. A moment later, you were deep inside her.

“Do you feel okay, Mamori?” you asked.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she said. “You can start fucking me now.”

You held your hands against Mamori’s thighs, and started thrusting your dick inside her. With each powerful thrust, you saw her big, jiggly tits shake before your eyes. The way they bounced and shook mesmerized you. Your eyes followed her nipples, watching as they moved to a steady beat, matching the pace of your thrusts. Mamori began to sweat more intensely, not just from the studio lights. Your big cock was inside her, and she was slowly adjusting to it.

“It’s so thick inside me!” Mamori said. “Why does a man’s penis feel so good?”

“I love how tight your pussy is, Mamori,” you said. “It’s hugging my dick so closely. You really wanted this badly. Thanks for letting me be your first.”

“My pussy?” asked Mamori. “That’s what it’s called? Then I hope you enjoy... my pussy!”

Hearing a formerly innocent girl speak those lewd words made you grow bigger and thicker inside her. You weren’t sure if it had come from Mamori herself. Her pussy clamped around you, her folds brushing against your cock. You leaned down and held up Mamori’s arms, taking another deep sniff of her armpits. It made your cock throb. You had been holding it in for a week to come to this island, and you wanted to cum inside her badly. You didn’t know what Meifong had done as far as protection.

“Mamori, your pussy’s too tight,” you said. “I can’t pull out! I have to cum inside you!”

“It’s okay,” said Mamori. “I don’t think it’s a dangerous day. I saw how much Mirei loves it when men cum inside her, so... you can cum inside my pussy. Give me everything you have!”

“I love you, Mamori!” you cried out. You leaned over and sucked her nipples, catching them in her mouth as you gave your dick one final thrust. Your balls tensed up, and blew their hot load inside Mamori’s snatch. Hot semen flowed from the tip, filling her folds and overflowing, bubbling out of her pussy and back onto the bed sheets. You stayed inside her, pumping your load until it felt like your dick was going to collapse.

Finally pulling out, you looked over at Mamori. She was on the bed, panting. Cum dribbled out of her pussy, and her body was covered in beads of sweat. She rubbed her stomach, feeling the load you had deposited inside her. “It feels really warm in my belly...” she said. “That was so good. My butthole is twitching, and you’re already starting to get hard again. Do you want to go one more time?”

Mamori turned over, presenting you with her ass cheeks. While her breasts were quite attractive, she had a perfectly round bubble butt as well. You grabbed onto her cheeks, groping them in your fingers. Mamori’s round butt cheeks were so warm and springy. You spread her ass apart and got a good look at her puckering, twitching butthole. Mamori had cleaned herself out at Meifong’s suggestion before heading to the set. While her ass still stank, it was the kind of stink that said she was ready for sex. You planted a wet kiss on her butthole, lubing it up with your saliva and getting ready to take her anal virginity.

“This isn’t as easy to get ready as your pussy,” you said. “Are you okay with me having anal on your first time?”

“Mirei loves it when she has a cock in her butt,” said Mamori. “I’m sure I’ll grow to love it, too.”

You got on your knees, and placed your cock, still dripping with semen and love juice, against Mamori’s puckering anus. You slid in the tip, welcoming your dick into her hot bowels. Mamori winced. You kept pushing further, taking her deeper in the ass until you were all the way inside. Your balls were brushing up against her pussy, and you held onto her arms to keep her steady as her rectum welcomed you inside.

“What do you think?” you asked.

“It feels really weird,” Mamori said. “I’m not sure how to describe it... but it also feels sort of... good?”

“Mamori, I want to fill your ass so badly!” you said. “I’m going to go for it!”

You began humping like an animal in heat. As you looked down at Mamori’s ass, each thrust of your dick made her butt cheeks jiggle. The ripples of fat underneath her ass flesh made you want to go faster, to make them ripple more. As you plunged into her, her breasts began swaying back and forth again. You saw beads of sweat fall from her nipples, those hard pink tips now erect with arousal. Mamori was moaning loudly and unashamedly, letting Mirei know what she was doing.

“My butt!” she called out. “I’m having sex with my butt! It feels so good!”

“You’re doing great, Mamori,” said Mirei from the next bed over. “I’m glad to see you taking a dick in the ass so bravely. Your face is the sexiest thing ever.”

“You look quite erotic, too,” said Mamori.

You reached underneath Mamori, grabbing onto her breasts as you kept going at her ass. With each loud squelching thrust of your dick inside her, you felt the tightness and heat of her bowels closing in around your dick. You wanted to leave your mark inside her, and your dick was nowhere near ready to fall limp. Mamori and Mirei’s moans overlapped in the studio, leaving you having difficulty telling where one ended and the other began. You pinched down on Mamori’s nipples, and her asshole tightened around your cock.

Your entire body was riding high on the pleasure of playing with Mamori’s soft, small and yet voluptuous body. There wasn’t a part of her you hadn’t touched to make her more horny. Though you couldn’t see her face, you kept pounding her with everything you had. Your dick, still sensitive from the first load, was nearing its limit inside her butt. You called out to Mamori.

“Want me to blow inside your ass?”

“Cum inside me!” Mamori shouted.

You grabbed onto her butt cheeks, pushing your dick in deep. Throbbing and pounding, you fired your second load inside her. Mamori slumped over, her hard nipples brushing against the cum-and-sweat-stained fabric, as she squirted for the first time. Her pussy let out a sparkling stream of love juice onto the sheets. Her eyes were dazed, her brain unable to think many thoughts beyond the mind-blowin power of the orgasm she had just experienced.

You asked Mamori to turn over. With your dick still hard, you kept jerking it, and sprayed a few more ropes of cum onto her breasts and her face. It rolled down her cheeks and her nose, onto her nipples and even in her belly button. You collapsed on the bed, falling down beside Mamori as the two of you basked in the afterglow of sex. Mamori reached her tired hand down, holding onto your softening cock as she looked up towards the empty ceiling of the studio.

“Stay with me a little longer...” she said. “I want to see more of what this dick can do.”

“Did you like having sex, for your first time?” you asked.

“I’m glad I don’t need to have my virginity protected anymore,” Mamori said. “My entire body is buzzing. That felt so good. Hey. Do you want to take a shower with me? You can touch my body more.”

“Cut! That’s a wrap, people!” said Meifong. “We got some great donations from this one. Tokonome, congrats on losing your virginity. Boy, you treated her well. Now go get cleaned up, you stink.”

“That’s what I like about her,” you said. “I’m never washing this dick again.”

“Please do,” said Meifong.

The shower in the studio was small. Under the hot, running water, Mamori pressed her breasts against your torso. She kept gripping your dick in her hand, teasing it and watching as it grew and shrank in response to your touch. You asked her to better show you her hairy pussy and ass, and to sniff her armpits again. She gladly obliged. The two of you made out after getting out of the shower, only stopping when Mirei came to pick Mamori up and clean herself off.

As you headed towards the heliport, you saw Mamori and Mirei just outside the shower in a sixty nine position, eating the loads of semen out of each other’s pussies. That would be an image that would stick with you for some time to come. When the video was eventually posted to the internet, your face was just out of frame. You were never going to convince everyone that was your dick in the shot, but you knew it in your body. The memory of taking Tokonome’s virginity would be with you forever.


End file.
